I'm yours and you are mine
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: All Roman wants to do is ask Brie to marry him, but he wants to make it memorable. With a little help he's hoping he can. {Established Brie/Roman} {Fic Request}


**So, this is a fic request for an anon from my tumblr. They wanted a Breigns proposal fic so here it is. I included Roman's daughter in this fic because in my mind it made sense for her to be involved considering Roman wants to marry Brie. Now, while I decided to include his daughter in this fic I didn't feel comfortable using his daughter's real name. So I changed her name for this fic. I hope that makes sense because it did in my head. I'm not sure why I chose the name Amelia, but it was the first name that I thought of and it stuck. Also, I have no clue where Amelia's nickname for Brie came from, but I love it.  
Song used for the title is "You're Mine" by Lea Michele  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Roman had been thinking about proposing to Brie for months now, but he could never think of the right way to do it. He wanted it to be perfect because Brie deserved it. He had first thought of doing something big and extravagant, but quickly dismissed the thought because big and extravagant wasn't Brie. He knew he wanted it to be simple, but memorable. Finding the ring hadn't been difficult for him. Roman had gone to a jewelry store last week and had found the perfect ring for Brie. The ring was a diamond on a silver band. Most would think it was pretty simple for an engagement ring, but he knew that Brie would love it because it fit her perfectly. Beautiful, but not too showy. At that moment he was sitting in his hotel room looking down at the ring trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to Brie. Roman sighed in frustration as he shut the box and rubbed his forehead.

"Daddy," Roman looked up and turned to see Amelia looking at him from where she lay in bed.

"Hey, pumpkin, what's wrong," Roman asked. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and his eyes widened as he took in the time. The clocks red numbers were flashing 1:23 a.m.

"What are you doing up, Am?" Roman asked as he placed the box on the table he was seated at and walked over to his daughter.

"I had a nightmare," Amelia admitted as Roman sat down on the bed beside her. Roman kissed his daughters forehead and rubbed her back.

"Do you want daddy to come to bed so that you can sleep?" Roman asked as he looked down at her. Amelia nodded her head and started to scoot over. Roman chuckled and kicked his shoes off.

"What's that?" Roman stopped and looked over at Amelia.

"What's what?" he asked her.

"That," she stressed as she pointed. Roman followed her finger and saw that she was pointing at the ring. Roman mentally groaned. While trying to figure out the perfect way to propose to Brie, he had also been wondering how to tell Amelia. Amelia climbed out of bed and made her way over to the table. She opened the box and gasped.

"Daddy! Where did you get this?" Amelia squealed as she took the ring out of the box. Roman quickly grabbed the ring from Amelia's hand, but kept it within her reach to look at.

"Daddy bought it last week," Roman told her as she looked in wonder at the ring.

"It's so pretty," she said as she continued to look at the ring, "Whose it for?" Roman hesitated. He wasn't sure how Amelia would react to the thought of Roman marrying someone that wasn't her mother, or how she would feel about having Brie as a stepmother.

"I got this ring for Brie," he admitted.

"For Breezy?" she questioned him while Roman smirked at the nickname she had given to Brie, "What for?"

"Well, I'm thinking of asking Brie to marry me," Roman admitted as he looked at Amelia closely gauging her reaction. Amelia stood there with a look of both confusion and concentration.

"What about mommy?" she finally asked after standing there for a few seconds.

"What about mommy, pumpkin?" Roman asked wanting to understand her thought process.

"What will happen to mommy if you marry Breezy? Will she stop being my mommy because Breezy will be my new mommy?" she asked concerned.

"No. Brie will not replace your mom. She'll just be a second mom. Your mom will still be your mom," Roman assured her.

"So, I'll have two mommies?" she asked still trying to understand.

"Yes, you will have two mommies," Roman told her as he pulled her towards him, "How do you feel about Brie possibly being your second mommy?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Well, why don't you sleep on it and we'll talk about it more in the morning," Roman suggested.

"Okay," Amelia replied as a big yawn escaped her. Roman picked Amelia up and placed her in the bed. Once he was sure that she was fast asleep he went back over to the table and picked up the ring. He looked at the ring again before shutting the box and putting it back in his suitcase. With a sigh Roman slid into bed and fell asleep.

**OoOoOo**

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy! Wake up!" Roman slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Amelia sitting on him.

"What?" Roman grumbled playfully.

"It's time to get up, daddy," Amelia ordered as she poked his chest. Roman looked over at the clock and saw that it read 8:34 a.m.

"It's too early, pumpkin," Roman groaned childishly as put a pillow over his face.

"No, it's not," Amelia protested as she took the pillow off of his face, "You have to get up and marry Breezy." Roman's eyes widened at her words.

"What?" Roman asked as he moved Amelia from his chest and sat up.

"You have to get up, get dressed, and marry Breezy," Amelia repeated herself.

"That's what I thought you said. Are you sure you're okay with me marrying Brie?" Amelia looked at Roman a second before nodding her head.

"I can still call her Breezy, right?" Amelia questioned Roman with a serious face. Roman laughed at her attempt to be serious.

"Yes, you can still call her Breezy," Roman answered as he pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Daddy, you're squishing me!" Amelia giggled as she tried to squirm out of Roman's grasp.

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry," Roman said as he let Amelia go. Amelia continued to giggle as she tried to give Roman a bear hug.

"Am, you're squashing my head," Roman grunted which only made Amelia giggle more.

"Come on, we have to go ask Breezy to marry you," Amelia ordered as she released Roman's head and tugged at his arm.

"We can't go ask her now," Roman countered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Brie's at home and we're here," Roman explained.

"Well, call her," Amelia demanded. Roman laughed at her sudden excitement at him proposing to Brie.

"I don't want to ask her to marry me over the phone. I want to do it in person," Roman told her.

"But that's going to take forever," she complained as she sunk down onto the bed, pouting.

"It's only four days," Roman reminded her.

"That's too long," she whined.

"Well, how about while we wait to see Brie, you help me think of a way to ask her to marry me," Roman suggested.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"It'll help the time go faster," Roman told her. Amelia's face lit up at his words.

"Okay."

**OoOoOo**

Brie was making dinner for Roman and Amelia. Brie liked to cook, but sometimes Amelia didn't like most of the stuff that Brie made so she had quickly figured out what to make that she knew Amelia would like. At that moment she was making mac and cheese and green beans. Brie had remembered being surprised when Roman had told her that for some reason Amelia loved to eat her green beans on top of her mac and cheese. She had missed Roman desperately and was so excited for him to come home. She had been even more excited when he had told her that Amelia was coming with him. Brie remembered being terrified of meeting Amelia. Brie loved kids and she was good with them, but there was a huge difference between meeting relatives or friend's kids and meeting someone you're dating kids.

She had been a little awkward around Amelia at first, but it wasn't long after their first meeting that she had grown comfortable around the little girl. Brie was finishing up the mac and cheese when her phone vibrated startling her. She looked down at her phone to see a message from Roman. **We'll be there in five**, Brie sent back a quick response before returning her attention to the mac and cheese. Once it was done she put it and the green beans on the dining room table and started setting the table. After she had finished she heard a knock on the front door. Brie was startled by the knock and made her way to the front door. She looked out the peephole to see Roman standing there with Amelia bouncing up and down.

"Breezy! Let us in!" she heard the little girl scream from the other side of the door. Brie unlocked the door and opened it.

"Breezy!" Amelia cried as she jumped into Brie's arms.

"Hey, girly!" Brie exclaimed as she scooped the girl into her arms. Amelia wrapped her arms around Brie's neck and pulled her into a big hug.

"Did you miss me?" Amelia asked as she pulled back to look at Brie.

"Of course, I did. I always miss you," Brie answered as she pulled the girl in for another hug, "Forget your keys?"

"Yep," Roman replied as he entered the house, "Hi."

"Hi," Brie leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Roman's lips.

"Not in front of the child," Amelia cried covering her eyes. Both Brie and Roman broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, whatever you say," Brie stated as she tried to stop laughing. She put Amelia down and the three of them headed towards the dining room.

"Food!" Amelia exclaimed as she ran to the table.

"Haven't you feed her?" Brie asked amused as Amelia sat down at the table.

"Yes, she ate on the plane," Roman replied as he took the seat at the head of the table.

"That was gross," Amelia complained.

"Yeah, but you ate it," Roman countered.

"Because they didn't have anything better and I was hungry," Amelia argued.

"Well, here. Now, you can eat good food," Brie supplied effectively putting a stop to their bickering. Brie made Amelia's plate and then made Romans.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brie asked them both as they started to dig in.

"Juice, please," Amelia answered.

"I'm good," Roman replied. Brie went to the kitchen grabbed a glass and filled it halfway full of Juicy Juice apple juice.

"Here you go, girly," Brie said as she placed the glass by Amelia's plate.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip.

"You're welcome," Brie said as she took the seat beside Romans and made her own plate. The trio sat there, and ate, and joked around. When they were done eating, Amelia and Roman volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes. Brie had tried to tell them that she could help, but Roman wouldn't hear it. She had cooked; the least they could do was clean up and do the dishes. Brie went, and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. About 20 minutes later Amelia and Roman came into the living room.

"Breezy, did I show you my ring that daddy got me?" Amelia questioned Brie as she sat down beside her on the couch.

"No, you didn't," Brie answered as Amelia showed her the plastic pink and yellow ring on her pointer finger, "That's so pretty, Am. That must have cost your daddy a fortune."

"No, it didn't, silly," Amelia told her with a big smile, "Daddy, got you one, too."

"Really?" Brie asked as she eyed Roman. Roman just shrugged at her questioning look.

"Yep. Now, close your eyes," Amelia ordered. Brie chuckled as she closed her eyes and held out her hand waiting for her ring. Brie felt her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion when something that felt like a box was placed in her hand.

"Okay, open," Amelia cried excitedly. Brie slowly opened her eyes and felt them instantly start to water as she looked down to see a box in her hand with a beautiful diamond ring in it. She looked up at Roman in shock. He was bent down on one knee and he took the box out of her hand. He grabbed her right hand within his and looked at her with nothing, but love.

"When I first met you, I thought both you and Nikki were just two superficial women and I didn't think we'd even be friends let alone lovers, but you showed me that I was wrong. You've changed my life so much and for the better. You're make me happy every day and you're great with Amelia," At the mention of her name Amelia hugged Brie and Brie wrapped her arm around the little girl, "You are the most caring, sweet, sexy, beautiful woman I've ever met and you would make me the happiest man in this whole world if you would become my wife. So, Brianna Bella, will you marry me?" Brie sat there stunned and unable to speak.

"Yes. Breezy, you have to say yes," Amelia whispered which broke Brie from her stunned silence as she laughed at Amelia's demand.

"Yes," she finally managed to get out, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you." Roman got up and kissed Brie much to the disgust of Amelia, but the two ignored her gagging noises. They pulled back and Roman slid the ring onto Brie's finger.

"I love you," Brie whispered still completely shocked by what had just happened. She was going to marry Roman and become Amelia's stepmother. She couldn't think of anything better and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you, too," Roman murmured as he kissed her lips once more.

"Hey, what about me? I love you guys, too," Amelia whined hating being left out.

"How could we forget about you?" Brie teased as she tickled the little girl. Amelia giggled and Roman soon joined Brie in tickling Amelia. The trio spent the rest of the day playing and just enjoying being with each other. That night Brie went to bed feeling happier than she could ever remember. She was with a great guy who made her happy and made her feel loved every day. She adored Amelia as if she were her own and loved spending time with her. Now, she was going to get married. Brie snuggled close to Roman and fell asleep dreaming of everything that was to come for them.

**So, that's it. To the anon that requested this, I hope you enjoyed it and everyone else that reads it, I hope you enjoy it, too. Please review and leave me your thoughts.  
~Brittany~**


End file.
